Scully, It's Cold Outside
by DanaKMulderScully
Summary: Oneshot. Loosely based on the Song "Baby, It's cold outside". Slightly A/U Happy Holidays.


**_A/N: Hey :D III'mmmm Baaaaacccck (or so to speak). I haven't written for a while because of practically what I'd like to call my loss of muse :(. Mulder and Scully are not cooperating in my head, but then again my head is currently filled with Benzene atoms and the partially 800 muscles in the body, so they have to fight those of before helping me :/. My Finals are this week so I may finally get to continue writting 'Unforgivable Sins' and maybe make a video or 2..._**

**_Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy. It's a little, Christmas inspired and song inspired fic. The song is 'Baby, it's cold outside'. I love it for wierd reasons. I apologize for my unnatural tendency to write fluffy things now. I mean, what is wrong with me?! _**

**_Spoilers: Ummm soo there are a few...you could say this fic is slightly A/U. I brought Scully's sister and Father back just for the sake of the song. :)_**

**_Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully are not mine...but they have tollen me they rather hang out with me than you Chris...sorry...the truth *is* out there I suppose..._**

**_Dedications: To 'Piper' cause its her birthday on Monday :D and she is my soul mate, to my Mulder cause he made me hear this song yesterday and started this little idea, to Kait(ls grimm) cause she is at her cadets camp and I miss my australian twin :|_**

**

* * *

**

**Scully, it's cold outside  
**

"I really can't stay…" Scully said, standing at the very front of Mulder's door as he sported a weary smile. It was well passed midnight, and their annual office Christmas party had ended a few hours prior, not that they were there to witness the end. They had left just when the other agents had ingested their fair amount of alcohol and started behaving like lunatics. Not wanting to end the night short, they ended up on their current locality.

"But, Scully, it's cold outside." he argued as she looked for her coat. "You might catch a cold. You can stay as long as you like, you know it's not bother to me."

"No, it's okay. Look at the time anyway. This evening has been…nice." she smiled not able to have looked for a better word to describe.

"My pleasure…Thanks for keeping me company…I know it's not your typical Christmas schedule, but…"

She smiled warmly "Anytime, Mulder…"

He gazed at her, not wanting her leave. _"God your eyes are like starlight" _he thought slightly loosing himself in them.

"Well, I better get going." She reached for the door, her hand grasping the knob, waking Mulder from his trance.

"You sure you need to go, I mean, what's the hurry? Look at the storm." Mulder very well knew she wouldn't bite that bait, but it was worth a try. "Scully, It's bad out there."

"I really should go…my mother will start to worry and my father will be pacing the floor…"

"You can call them…tell them you'll be running a bit late."

"Look at the hour it is already" She half laughed looking at her clock. "It's late…for all I know my sister is already suspicious, and Bill is probably there at the door."

"Knowing him, I believe you." Mulder said smiling. He had just about given up, and was to take her hand to say goodbye, when he felt her skin against his. "God Scully….your hands are like ice."

"It's fine..." She softly argued, slightly stunned by the touch of his hands "...they'll warm up when I start the car."

"I can't let you go out in this weather, Scully. You could, catch pneumonia or something…"

"Mulder…I simple got to go. I have to be there for Christmas morning." She was using her best game face. He was good…well not that good. It was probably the fact that she was running out of excuses and that she really did want to stay. The thing was she would have given anything to stay too, if it weren't for her conscience: _"People at the bureau will definitely talk tomorrow, not that they don't already…What will my mother think? Bill will probably scratch his eyes out…we all know Missy was already rooting for this, but seriously…"_

As she lost herself in thought, Mulder began "I'll make the bed for you…be right back."

She snapped back almost immediately "No, no, no…Mulder, that's unnecessary." She grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her, not realizing how much force she had put on it. He was now a few inches away from her as their eyes stared straight at each other.

Mulder looked down at her small frame. She was suddenly at a loss of words as he continued to gaze her delicate features. _"Man, your lips look delicious" _he thought, wishing that a mistletoe would just randomly appear out of now here to have a better pretext. _"How can you do this thing to me?" _he asked himself, as he felt his pressure rising and his joints loosen, and if he didn't know any better, he'd be saying he felt like a silly teenager. Suddenly it as no longer that cold anymore…

"I- you don't have to…I'll just go-" Scully never finished what she was about to say when Mulder's mouth had suddenly caught hers. She slowly breathed, his hands finding their way under her coat, reeling her in, his mouth moving in a slow fashion, almost as if asking permission.

Without realizing, she had given in. Her hands slowly making their way up his shoulders, her mouth allowing him entrance. It was evident the there was still a slight tinge of alcohol in his mouth as his tongue gradually dwelled with hers. Scully felt as his warm body pinned against hers, sending a hot flush all over her system. She felt withdrawn to him, and all though her conscience told her to stop, her body reacted otherwise _"I wish I knew to break the spell." _She muttered to herself half angrily, half delighted.

Mulder slowly retracted himself, unwillingly breaking the passionate connection. Scully gazed it him wonderingly, her cheeks still sporting a crimson shade. He smiled softly pressing his forehead to hers.

"Do you really have to be home that early for Christmas morning?" his voice sounding low and sultry.

"…No…no, I don't." she declared softly and he smiled.

"Good…" Mulder softly pushed the door closed, as he leaned into her once again.

"You know, there's bound to be talk tomorrow, by the bureau. At least there will be plenty implied…"

"Don't they always?…Let's give them something to talk about…" he answered, his hands slowly leading her into the darkness of the apartment.

She grinned following him…finding his body in the dimness produced by the light clarity of his fish tank.

"_At least I'm gonna say that I tried…" _was the last thought in Scully's mind, she felt her coat slowly slip of her shoulders and land on Mulder's dark apartment floor.

_End._

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, so its a bit out of character, I know and I apologize, but it was a random little thing I came up with. I only used some of the lyrics though. Merry Christmas to everyone, if I don't write again soon. :)_**

**_Here are the lyrics:_**

**_Artists: Doris Day/Dean Martin_**

_**I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside  
I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice  
My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry  
My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some music on while I pour**_

The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there  
Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there  
I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight  
To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell  
I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move closer  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?  
I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside

C'mon baby

I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside  
The answer is no - Ooh darling, it's cold outside  
This welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in  
So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm  
My sister will be suspicious - Man, your lips look delicious  
My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips are delicious  
Well maybe just a half a drink more - Never such a blizzard before

I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there  
Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand - I thrill when you touch my hand  
But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay - Get over that hold out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside

Baby it's cold outside...


End file.
